Sven Cal Bayan
Sven Cal Bayan is a Eurasian Federation ace pilot and a veteran of the First Junius War. He is currently the leader of the Eurasian Federation military's 501st Autonomous Corps, a special operations unit under the direct command of Vice-President Marshall code-named "Blackbird Squadron". He pilots a GAT-04 Windam IWSP. Personality To call Sven taciturn would be an understatement. He is quiet and stoic to a fault, rarely if ever expresses emotion of any kind. That being said, he is not a cruel man, and harbors no particular feelings one way or another where Coordinators are concerned. However, he places a high degree of importance on the safety of his teammates, such as Mudie or Shams, and though he did not show it, took it very hard when the latter was killed. In combat he is coldly efficient and completely ruthless, equally proficient at all ranges, though he is most highly skilled at medium-range, high-maneuverability aerial combat, making him a match for even the best pilots ZAFT has to offer. History Sven Cal Bayan, when he was a child, wanted to be an astronaut. He was fascinated by the history of exploration in space, and especially by George Glenn, who had gone farther away in space than anyone before, all the way to Jupiter. All of this changed when his parents were killed in a terrorist attack, and Sven became a ward of the state. In those days, the influence of Blue Cosmos, while not as prevalent as in the Atlantic Federation, was still high-reaching even in Eurasia, and so Sven was exposed to their ideology from a very young age. However, he would never acquire the inherent, visceral prejudice against Coordinators that so many of his peers embraced. He joined the military as a fighter pilot, and would distinguish himself as a superb flyer in the Pacific Theater, such as the Battle of Carpentaria and the Battle of Kaohsiung, despite the fact both of those battles end in defeat. He is next deployed to JOSH-A, and participates in the attack on the base, only narrowly avoiding destruction as a result of the detonation of the base's Cyclops System. Making his way back to Alliance territory, he is then transferred out to the forces that would participate in the Third Battle of Victoria, where he first met Mudie Holcroft and Lukas O'Donnell. Sven would participate in the battle at the controls of a GAT-01A1 Dagger, and would distinguish himself in that engagement. After Victoria, Lukas would head to space, while Sven and Mudie would be assigned to a unit that would participate in Operation: 8.8, ''the capture of Carpentaria, which succeeds. The war ends before either pilot is sent into space, and so neither one participates in either the Battle of Boaz or the Second Battle of Jachin Due. After the war Sven, Mudie and a small number of others are selected to form the Eurasian Federation's élite Special Operations "Blackbird Squadron", officially the 501st Autonomous Mobile Corps, and assigned to the new land battleship ''Compton. In C.E. 75, the 501st is deployed to the naval base/refugee camp at Bandar-e-Abbas in the immediate aftermath of the Break the World Incident, in which the remains of Junius Seven fell from orbit onto Earth. Rogue ZAFT forces attack a refugee camp operated by the Alliance, and although the 501st succeeds in eliminating the attacking force, Shams Couza, Mudie's teammate and like her a veteran of Victoria, is killed. Subsequently, Sven and Mudie are assigned to the carrier Jeanne D'Arc, ''which engages against ZAFT's new battleship ''Minerva, ''then later to the ''John Paul Jones ''after the ''Jeanne ''is ordered to return to its home port. Boht of them would be in the Eurasian Federation forces that participate in the Battle of Hamburg, which ended the rampage of the Atlantic Federation's giant mobile armor GFAS-X1 Destroy. During that battle, the 501st would engage and destroy Lukas O'Donnell's TSX-MA24F Chaos. Still onboard the ''Jones, ''Sven and Mudie would lead the vanguard of the Alliance forces in the attack on Heaven's Base, and soon afterwards are sent up to space and assigned to the [[Niranjan-class|Niranjan-class stealth assault carrier ''Alakhshya]]. Sven is assigned a new mobile suit, the GAT-X105E Strike Noir, which he would continue to use through the end of the war, participating in the Second Battle of Daedalus.